


A Hard Time

by OppaiSamurai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Futanari, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Ymir just makes it sooooo hard. [Commission]
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 50





	1. 1

_God, she makes it so hard for me... Why does Ymir have to look so fricking perfect?_

Of course, it's not like Krista’s best friend was _aware_ of her feelings. Krista hadn't told Ymir how she felt so Ymir had no idea just how much her body was affecting Krista. Besides, it wasn’t Ymir’s fault that she was disgustingly attractive. Tall, chiseled and handsome, with eyes so dark and beautiful, and of course that _adorable_ spray of freckles on her tanned cheeks...gosh, she was just so _perfect!_ A sweet cocktail of masculine and feminine traits that drove Krista’s pathetic little mind into a frenzy.

Poor Krista literally whimpered aloud as she continued to spectate Ymir’s sparring match. The tiny blonde was sweating buckets and it had nothing to do with her own sparring that had ended in a humiliating defeat at the hands of Sasha a mere minute ago. The delicate blonde girl was staring in wonder in Ymir’s direction. Krista watched as Ymir grunted, easily throwing another trainee to the floor and grappling with them. She was on top of the girl, easily pinning them to the ground and twisting their arm behind their back. Muscles flexed and strained beneath Ymir’s dark, sweaty skin. The girl she was sparring with tried to get back on top, but she couldn’t move at all. Ymir’s expression was smug as she grinned, and her face twisted into a victorious and happy, almost feral, expression as the pinned girl finally gave up.

A rush of arousal rushed through Krista as she continued to observe the two. Between her legs, her virgin cock throbbed and twitched. She squeezed her legs shut, her pale face a dark shade of red. Krista felt so guilty...she was jealous of that girl. Instead of being focused on her own weakness, here she was lusting after Ymir...

_God, I’m a horrible friend....and a worse soldier._

What would it feel like to have Ymir on top of her like that? Probably amazing. But her best friend was far out of her league, sparring wise and in every other way too. She doubted Ymir would ever see her as anything other than a little sister, someone she had to take care of and at times, pity for being so weak. She was nothing but a burden. A rush of sadness flooded Krista, and the golden blond turned away, trembling. 

She avoided looking anymore and scurried over to their instructor, who was watching Ymir with an impressed expression. Who wouldn’t be impressed? Ymir was an amazing martial artist.

“Um, instructor, I-I’m feeling really sick...” Krista murmured meekly, casting her soft blue gaze onto the man.

He gave her a once-over. Then sighed. Apparently the ultra-pale expression on Krista’s face and the layer of sweat was enough for it to be believable that she wasn’t feeling well. The instructor sent her away with orders to drink water, eat, sleep and get well for the next day of training.

Krista hurriedly scuttled to the barracks.

  
  
  


Everyone else was out. That made sense, they were all training...yet here she was. Krista felt a little guilty for slacking off, snuggling up in Ymir’s bed while all her friends were hard at work, but the pulsing heat between her thighs cast away all her doubt and insecurities. It was just too strong to ignore. She had to take care of this or she would lose her mind. Watching that girl writhe beneath Ymir’s strong, muscular body had just been too much...

Krista whimpered as she dipped her fingers between her hot thighs. Two gentle fingertips dug between her lower lips and she gasped as she realized how disgustingly wet she was. It was like a flood...Her pussy was a mess. Dripping juices, pink swollen lips parting wetly around her fingers. She whimpered in delight as she ran her hand up to where her clit should be. Instead, the strange abnormality she’d had since birth was fully hard and twitching, the tip just as wet as her folds. She cupped and stroked the full length with a gentle hand, letting out a whispery moan and shivering as pleasure shot down her spine.

_Oh god, I’m so bad..._

She was so bad, and yet it felt so good. So it couldn’t be that bad. Krista continued to lightly run her fingers up and down her somewhat impressive girth, only impressive for a girl of her size. On a fully grown man it probably wasn’t much, but Krista had only been attracted to girls, had only seen Ymir’s body while she was changing really...so she had nothing to do compare to it.

The thought of Ymir’s naked body made Krista’s cock fully harden in seconds, her head getting dizzy as all the blood rushed straight to her lady parts. In a second, her mind was consumed by fantasy. The thought of Ymir, nude and smirking at her as she always did, her dark hair unkempt. Her chiseled, muscular abdomen on display as her thighs were spread before Krista. 

God, Krista wanted to just lean over and lick every inch of Ymir. If Ymir knew how often Krista thought about having sex with her, worshipping her from the toes to the top...she doubted the other girl would want to be friends anymore. That’s why she had to keep it a secret. Fantasies only. She couldn’t ever admit how jealous she got when she saw Ymir wrestling other girls to the ground, how jealous she got when Ymir interacted with any other cute girl, and of course...she couldn’t ever confess how Ymir was the only person that ever made her hard and aroused.

Krista flipped onto her belly. She grabbed a pillow and stuffed it between her thighs. Then, she wrapped her arms around her blankets and got comfortable on the little cot bed. Ymir’s smell lingered on the blanket and pillow, a scent that was so familiar and sensual at the same time. The tiny blonde gave one sweeping glance around, making sure there was no one around. Training would persist for another two hours or so. She was safe. No one would see...

She let out a gentle, embarrassed squeal as she began to lightly hump the pillow. Her head went hot as arousal surged through her, her lady cock brushing up against the rough material of the pillow. She smeared precum all over the cloth, her delicate skin pushed back and forth as she rubbed herself off. It wasn’t nearly enough, but it was okay for now.

“O-oh god,” She squealed, bucking her hips gently, clenching her teeth. Her huge blue eyes were wide with exhilaration. 

Krista reached up and cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently. She wished Ymir was here. Ymir gently groping her chest and taking Krista’s cock like a good girl, so wet and tight, clenching around Krista’s little cock. The tiny blonde gasped, tossing her head back, stroking her nipples and pinching them. Pulling them til they were taut. Her cock felt soooo good, but she wanted more than that. 

The filthy thought turned her on even more. Her hips moved faster.

“O-Oh god yes, Ymirrr,” She moaned, eyes rolling backward. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and once again her sweat was building up. She couldn’t help but picture Ymir beneath her, staring up with those gorgeous dark eyes, her own expression ablaze with desire as Krista’s cock slid in and out of her. “Y-You’re taking me so good Ymir...”

Krista lost control. She couldn’t hold back anymore. With a hungry, desperate squeal she began to buck and truly fuck against her pillow. She even reached down and squeezed the top side of her cock, desperate for as much tightness and friction as she could get. Her sweaty hands felt amazing, and she couldn’t help but let out a weak little scream.

_Yesss, god yes...I don’t ever wanna stop. I don’t care who sees! I’m not gonna be quiet, I’m gonna moan and moan until I cum...I’m such a bad girl!!_

Krista’s mouth fell open as she began to squeal and moan with wanton lust, her tiny breasts bouncing up and down as she thrust against her hands and the pillow. Her delicate blonde hair was sticking to her sweat-slick skin, and she bit her bottom lip as an electric, hot pulse shot straight through her pussy to her spine. She wanted stimulation to her pussy too, she wanted Ymir to actually be touching her. Those rough, calloused fingers stroking her soft, pale skin. Cupping her cock and squeezing, rubbing.

She reached down with one hand, and stuffed two fingers inside her tight little cunny.

She’d reached the peak!

“I-I’m cumming, Ymir!!”

She was about to unleash her orgasm when she heard it: a deep, amused chuckle followed by the words: “Yeah, I can see that.”

Ymir!! That was Ymir’s voice!!!

Krista’s head spun in the direction of the voice as her orgasm forced its way through her. Krista tossed her head back and screamed, as a jet of thick white cum shot from her dick straight into her best friend’s pillow! She’d been planning on releasing somewhere else, anywhere else, but the wonderful sound of her best friend’s voice had caught her unaware! Krista felt completely and utterly humiliated as Ymir’s knowing, dark gaze fell on her. Even as her orgasm continued to rip through her and she shuddered, pussy tightening and trembling around her own twin digits.

Her eyes grew unfocused, her body felt like fire, as she drooled and gazed upon her best friend.

The tall, darker looking young lady had her arms crossed and was smiling ear to ear.

Krista attempted to get a hold of herself and scrambled off of Ymir’s bed, and as she did, her fingers slipped out of her sloppy wet pussy, accidentally brushing against her already sensitive cock. She fell against Ymir who easily caught her. Ymir’s eyes widened a bit as Krista’s face landed against her chest. Her sweat-soaked smell filled Krista's nose. That was it-

“I-I’m so so soooooory,” Krista cried as she unintentionally came once more.

A wet splash of cum splattered the front of Ymir.

Ymir didn’t react much even as Krista’s eyes prickled, unleashing a rush of tears in seconds. She was completely and utterly humiliated! She’d just cum in her best friend’s pillow, and then on top of it, straight up came on her best friend! How could she be so uncouth!? How could she do such a horrible thing?!

Ymir just raised an eyebrow. “Well...color me impressed. Or rather, white.”

  
  
  



	2. 2

Krista was horrified. Absolutely, completely, horrified. She was pale as a ghost and her bright blue eyes flickered to and fro as if trying to find an exit. She covered her slender cock with her hands, trying to hide it from her best friend’s eyes. But even though her gaze moved frantically about, her body was paralyzed with terror. What would happen next? Was Ymir angry at her? What was Ymir going to do, now that Krista’s secret was out!?

Ymir took in this reaction, her warm eyes absorbing the scene. Then, she reacted in a completely different way than Krista expected. 

She slid one dark finger across her cheek, splattered with cum, and smeared a layer of the sticky white off. Then, eyes gleaming, she plopped the finger into her mouth and sucked. Licked it clean. A satisfied “mmm” fell from her throat as she pulled the digit free. Meanwhile, Krista observed this action with shock, her eyes wide. And much to Krista’s chagrin, her body reacted to the sight of her friend licking up her cum in the most frustrating way. Her cock twitched and throbbed beneath her warm palms, swelling, threatening to grow stiff again even though she just came. Apparently, her greedy dick wasn’t satisfied yet...especially not now that she knew Ymir’s hot tongue was slithering all over her finger, tasting Krista’s cum. The taller, older girl was practically savoring it, acting like it was the yummiest food or drink in the world. Honestly, it was incredibly sensual

Ymir really seemed to enjoy it …

Krista bit her bottom lip, picturing her cock in Ymir’s mouth instead. That tongue sliding to and fro, coating her cock in warm, wet saliva...Krista snapped out of it, shaking those dirty thoughts away.

“W-what are you doing, Ymir!? Stop that,” Krista squealed in embarrassment, her pale face now stained red.

Ymir chuckled as she took the finger out her mouth with a wet pop. “You sure you want me to stop, short stuff? Don’t think that little tool of yours wants me to. Though...it’s not really a little tool, huh? Actually a pretty nice size.”

Many different emotions fluttered through Krista. She was so confused! Why was Ymir reacting like this? Shouldn’t she be pissed or embarrassed or  _ something?  _ Not amused.

“‘W-What are you s-saying, Ymir!? You’re so...Ahh!! You’re so confusing! Are you not...mad at me?” Krista was indignant at first, terrified, but now she just seemed meek. Her voice grew quiet. “Please don’t be mad at me…”

Ymir frowned. “I don’t think I could make it more obvious that I’m not mad, brat. But… here…”

Krista flinched as Ymir stepped forward, and placed a hand on her head. Smiling gently, Ymir began to tussle Krista’s sweaty hair. Then, her hand slid down, and she cupped Krista’s cheek. Turned her face upward, and stared right into her eyes.

“I’m happy, Krista, you silly girl. I was worried about you leaving training, so I came to check on you. I couldn’t be more happy to see you masturbating. I was worried you’d be throwing up, or in pain...instead you were...fucking thinking about me for some damn reason. But I’m glad about that.”

Krista’s entire body felt hot, but especially her cheeks. At first she’d been able to maintain eye contact with Ymir, but as more and more of those sugar-sweet words left Ymir’s mouth, Krista grew more and more shy. She couldn’t meet those beautiful, dark eyes full of so much kindness and sensuality. Ymir was so beautiful to Krista. Probably the most beautiful…

“I-I see,” Krista whispered. “Why...are you glad?”

Ymir stroked her cheek with a hot, calloused thumb. “I’m glad because I think about you in the same way, dumbass. I really have to spell things out for you letter for letter?”

Krista hugged Ymir’s blanket. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Why..would you like me of all people? I’m nothing compared to you.” On top of everything Krista had done and seen in the path, even now, she was worthless compared to Ymir. Ymir was strong and independent, she was amazing. While Krista just...couldn’t do anything right. Whether it is sparring or just being confident… Krista had her eyes squeezed shut and shook her head rapidly. “I ...I just can’t believe that, Ymir!”

Ymir sighed. “Not even words will show you, huh.” The dark-skinned teen walked away. Krista sighed with relief. She was leaving. The confrontation was over… but Krista paused when she heard something ruffling. Was that the shift of clothing? Her blue eyes snapped open, and her breath stopped.

Ymir was standing before her - completely naked now. The sight was everything Krista could have wanted, and more. Ymir really was just inch after inch of pure perfection. Krista’s mouth watered as she took in all of Ymir, from head to toe. She’d taken her hair out of it’s usual updo, letting those dark locks fall across her broad shoulders. Her dark eyes gazed at Krista, full of so much unknown emotion, and her adorable freckles were now accentuated by a vivid blush. Krista had never seen Ymir blush before...It suited her face. Ymir always looked so tough, but even she was just a young girl. And Krista could see that shy sweet girl now...and gosh, the feminine parts of herself were truly gorgeous. Two somewhat large breasts, capped by perky dusky nipples and below that, her toned, muscular abdomen just begging to be stroked and kissed. God, Ymir’s muscles made Krista tingle and stiffen like nothing else. She loved those strong arms, meant for holding people.... Those thick, muscular thighs...not to mention what lay between them..A dark thatch of cute, curly hair that led to a place Krista had always wanted to explore…Her pussy…

Ymir ran her fingers through all that dark hair, blushing red. “You see now?”

Krista squeaked. “I think I see…” Did Ymir truly feel the same way about her?

Ymir let out a frustrated groan. “Ahh, you damn brat. You don’t. How can you still doubt me after all this?”

Krista flinched as Ymir marched forward, eyes snapping shut. But of course, even though Krista’s instincts screamed that she would, Ymir did not hit her. Instead, her mouth was crushed onto Krista’s. Hard, yet somehow gentle at the same time. Krista’s eyes widened. Ymir was kissing her! Those lips were amazing. Warm and rough. Then, Ymir slipped some tongue in. Krista gasped as she felt a hot wet streak against her bottom lip. Ymir chuckled and grinned, and took advantage of that opening. Her tongue slipped inside Krista’s mouth.

Meanwhile, her hands dropped down to Krista’s wrists. Ymir pulled up Krista’s arms and pinned them next to her lap, revealing her stiff, aching cock for the world to see. Warm air brushed against the organ and Krista whimpered and squirmed, her head getting foggy. Ymir’s tongue felt amazing. So wet, hot, and perfect...slithering around her mouth and wrapping around her own tongue. Exploring every inch of her.

_ Ymir, I love you … _

Krista stared up at the taller girl as Ymir pushed her backwards, until she was on her back on the bed. “Y-Ymir,” Krista mumbled into the kiss, “we shouldn’t do this...what if someone sees?”

Ymir laughed. “Training will be going on for at least another two hours. Besides…” She pulled her mouth away, and leaned forward. Krista squeaked as Ymir nibbled on her ear lobe, then sucked on it. “Who cares if they see? Let them…”

Krista’s eyes widened, then jerked even wider open when Ymir wrapped a firm, steady hand around Krista’s cock. “Y-Ymir! Don’t!”

“Don’t?” Ymir questioned, kneeling down before her. Her dark eyes gleamed up from between Krista’s thighs. The blonde shook her head back and forth.

“You...what are you doing!? We shouldn’t do this! We really could get caught!”

Ymir’s white teeth gleamed and she nodded. “Good. Cause I really want them to see us. I don’t care who sees my lips wrapped around your pretty little cock.”

Without another word, she kissed the tip of Krista’s cock. The action made the younger girl’s heart flutter. Ymir didn’t seem like the type to kiss so cutely like that but apparently, Krista didn’t know about her best friend at all. Ymir peppered soft, sweet kisses up and down Krista’s cock. Then, Ymir opened her mouth, and gently wrapped her lips around Krista’s swollen, leaking head. The girl had only ever felt her own touch or some foreign object. She’d never dreamed that the love of her life would be kissing and sucking on her dick like this. It felt like a dream, but the best dream in the world. The kind she never wanted to wake up from. Krista bucked her hips, but Ymir grasped them and held her down firmly. She gasped as Ymir ran that hot, slippery tongue around her head. She slathered the organ, then flicked it against her hole, slurping up the dripping pre-cum she found there.

“Oh gods, Y-Ymir,” Krista whimpered, her hands dropping onto Ymir’s muscular shoulders, nails digging into that freckled, dusky skin.

“Mmm,” Ymir mumbled back around a mouthful of cock. Powerful, sensual vibrations were sent through Krista’s entire member. Her hips buckled again, and she was worried she’d overwhelm Ymir with her frantic, horny motions, but the other girl just opened her mouth wider, took Krista’s dick deeper in. Krista was so embarrassed! She could see her cock poking out of Ymir’s cheek, half of the member was lodged into her best friend's amazing, hot mouth. Again, Krista couldn’t believe this was happening. But her imagination could not conjure up the sight of those dark, hungry, loving eyes. Or the sensation of that tongue coating her member, sliding up and down the length, or the intense, sucking feeling that Ymir was peppering up and down the hardened shaft. This was real.

Krista began to thrust slightly. “S-Sorry, I can’t control my hips…” She whispered.

Ymir just smiled around her mouthful of dick, and squeezed her hand around the base. The pressure of that grasp was even worse! Krista practically screamed, but just managed to hold it back by biting her bottom lip, eyes rolling. Ymir struggled slightly as she began to take Krista’s dick all the way into her mouth, her sopping head soon reaching the back of her best friend’s throat. Krista dug her nails in completely, trying so hard not to scream as Ymir swirled her tongue around the thick, hard shaft. 

“Mmm, oh-oh gods,  _ yes _ ,” Krista whispered, “please don’t stop Ymir… _ it feels so good _ …” Her words were mumbled, slightly incoherent. She threw her head back as Ymir sucked hard, the amazing suction sending stars shooting through Krista’s head. She felt like she was going to pass out, dizzy in the best way. The only thing that stopped her from slamming her dick over and over into the back of Ymir’s lovely mouth was the taller, stronger girl's hands firmly planted on her slender hips, holding her down on the bed. 

Krista felt all her blood rush south. An intense, hot throb flooded her shaft and she knew she was moments away from cumming...Ymir smirked as she noticed this, opening her mouth. A trail of hot, wet drool was strung between from Krista’s cock to her damp lips. “Y-Ymir! Why’d you stop?”

“Be patient you little brat,” Ymir spat. The tall girl stood up, towering over Krista who lay splayed out on the bed, fully erect and twitching. She shivered with anticipation and nervousness. What exactly was Ymir planning now? “C’mere Krista.”

The small, slender blonde crawled forward on the bed, blue eyes huge. As she came closer, she caught a gentle whiff of Ymir’s pussy. It was a potent smell, a mixture of womanly juices and sweat. Ymir smirked when she saw Krista’s eyes lock on her crotch. 

“You’re reading my mind, brat,” she chuckled, as she kneeled on the bed with one leg and used two fingers to spread her folds apart. “Come. Get a closer look.” Krista moved ever forward, until her face was only a few inches away. It smelled so  _ good.  _ Ymir reached out and ruffled her hair, then pulled her even closer. Now she was nose to nose with Ymir’s swollen, stiff clit. She could see every inch of those dark folds from here. Ymir was dripping wet, her pussy sobbing and glistening, begging to be touched. Krista wanted to do nothing more than that. The smell was even more potent now. It made Krista dizzy, but she never wanted to stop smelling it. She opened her mouth and inhaled.

Ymir groaned. “Krista you tease...c’mon…”

Krista stared up at her with those shy eyes of hers. “I-I’m nervous… I’ve never done this!”

Ymir squinted. “And you think I’ve sucked dick? Guess I’ll have to lead you with this as well.” Without another word, Ymir grabbed Krista by the back of the hair and smothered Krista’s face in her crotch. Immediately, the wet juices coated the blonde’s pale face and lips. Ymir rubbed herself up and down, smearing that wetness all over Krista. The smell was everywhere now. And the taste was just what she expected. It was salty, yet sweet at the same time, and Krista wanted to just lick and lick until she couldn’t anymore. She tentatively poked her tongue out, and dipped it between the taller girl’s dusky folds.

“F-Fuck, just like that Krista,” Ymir ordered. Encouraged, Krista began to lap more thoroughly. She dipped her tongue between those yummy, wet folds and lapped at Ymir’s clit. Meanwhile, the dusky-skinned girl bucked against her mouth and held her by the back of the hair, holding her firmly against Ymir’s crotch. She wasn’t about to complain, she didn’t want to pull away at all. Krista buried her tongue deep into Ymir’s snatch, slithering it around, gathering up as much of that hot lady honey as she could. The taste was truly divine, it felt like the more she licked the saltier and sweeter it became. 

Meanwhile, Ymir pushed her back on the bed. Somehow, she ended up with her head on the bed again and Ymir  _ literally sitting on her face.  _

Ymir wasn’t done though. She turned and adjusted her position, reaching out and grasping Krista’s cock with those lovely hands of hers. Krista gasped against Ymir’s clit, sending tiny vibrations throughout it and making Ymir moan in glee. “Fuck you feel good, Krista…” She wrapped her muscular thighs around Krista’s head, and firmly sat herself down. Her folds enveloped Krista’s mouth and nose, and she began to slide herself up and down, dripping torrents. Krista felt a strange sense of ambition rise in her, as Ymir wrapped her lips around Krista’s slender lady cock once again. The sensation of those dry, hot lips sent sparks through Krista’s entire body, and she shuddered and froze. But she didn’t want to lose! She wanted to make Ymir feel even better.

The two were splayed out on the bed, completely nude save Krista’s top, which was unbuttoned to reveal her small breasts. Ymir was sucking on Krista’s cock, while Krista nudged and sucked Ymir’s clit, reaching down and leaving hot wet streaks up her slit. They continued this for minutes on end, moaning and gasping into each other. 

Finally, Krista felt that familiar throb in her cock. Except this time, Ymir throbbed too. Her clit twitched, and her lips tightened and squeezed around her tongue. Was Ymir about to cum? “N-Not yet, fuck!” Ymir grunted, and pinned Krista down with her muscular thighs. Krista tried to keep licking, eager to make her best friend cum, but Ymir was having none of that. “Stay still, Krista!”

But the blonde was done being obedient. When Ymir got on her knees, Krista followed upward, latching onto her clit once again. She sucked hard, nibbling the swollen, hard nub. Ymir didn’t expect that at all. She threw her head back and with a loud “fuck!” she came. She dripped torrents all over Krista’s mouth, cumming violently. Her muscles rippled and she jerked to and fro, digging her fingers into the blankets on either side of them and grunting. The sight of her love cumming was more beautiful than Krista imagined. It was a shame that Krista couldn’t see her face! Ymir came for a minute straight, but even then, Krista didn’t let up. She licked and suckled on Ymir the entire time she was coming, until finally, the dark-skinned girl whipped around and grabbed her by the face, pushing her down hard.

“I said h-hold on!” The red-faced Ymir gasped, panting. She was sweating profusely, her nipples hard and taut. Her entire chest gleamed with sweat. Krista found the sight of her with that post-orgasm glow quite enticing. Krista grinned from ear to ear.

“But...I didn’t want to,” she whispered, her face red. “I wanted to see you cum.”

Ymir paused. “So now you want to act all tough, huh? Well...let’s see you act so tough after this.”

The taller girl sat on Krista again. This time, in her lap. Krista barely had time to conceptualize what was about to happen when Ymir grasped her cock firmly, squeezing it hard. So hard it stung a little. The tiny blonde bit her lip in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her eyes rolling slightly, as Ymir spread her thighs apart. Was Ymir about to…!? Her thoughts died away completely as bliss enfolded her. More specifically, Ymir’s pussy engulfed her cock. Slowly and steadily the muscular, tan girl sunk down on Krista’s shaft. 

Krista tried to talk, but all that came out were pathetic, sputtered little whispers. Ymir smirked victoriously, her dark cheeks blushing. “That’s what I thought, you little smartass...all talk.” Ymir wrapped her arms around Krista’s neck, pressing her chest into the smaller girl's face. “Keep that yap shut and let me fuck you. No more surprises.”

Ymir’s pussy felt amazing. It was tight as a vice. More than that, Ymir seemed to have control of her inner muscles. They fluttered, squeezing tight on Krista’s cock as she sunk down and down, until finally the younger girl’s entire slender dick was lodged deep into Ymir’s womanhood. It was the perfect fit, and Krista twitched and throbbed.

“I-I’m going to cum…” She admitted, her pale face soaked with sweat and beet red. Ymir shook her head.

“Cum and I won’t fuck you again.”

Krista gaped with a mixture of horror and arousal. Horror, because if she somehow lost self-control and orgasmed she’d lose the opportunity to do this again! Arousal because Ymir  _ wanted _ to do this again! She kept her mouth firmly shut, eyes narrowed, and focused entirely on trying not to cum. Ymir smirked as she witnessed this, her amber eyes locked on Krista’s blue. Like a lithe dancer she began to move her hips up and down. She rose and fell on Krista’s cock like it was an easy task, the muscles of her thighs and pussy fluttering with every downward stroke. 

“S-So tight,” Krista whimpered, as a bit of drool seeped out of the corner of her mouth. “Ymir…” 

“Quit whining, brat.” Ymir chuckled, “Just shut up and enjoy my cunt.”

The lewd word shocked Krista. More than that, it turned her on. She almost came from the sound of it alone. As if sensing her impending orgasm, or perhaps feeling the rapid, twitching throbbing of Krista’s cock, Ymir froze. She pinned Krista down by her shoulders and stared deep into her blue eyes.

“Don’t cum without my permission.”

Krista squeaked. But nodded. “S-Sorry…”

Ymir winked. “Good girl.”

Krista wasn’t very athletic. She was pathetic, in fact. Her stamina was low, her strength was low. Everything that was important to a soldier, she didn’t have. So she was surprised when minutes later, through sheer force of will, she’d managed to hold back her orgasm. Her shoulder-length blonde hair stuck to her neck and forehead, and she was openly gasping, great having breaths. Her stomach muscles twitched and her cock throbbed like a second heartbeat. She was sooo close, she just needed Ymir to say yes. But the dark-skinned girl didn’t care. Instead, Ymir was focused entirely on her own pleasure.

Her breasts were bouncing up and down as she hurriedly rode up and down Krista’s dick, her vaginal muscles fluttering like a bird’s wings,her fists clenched so tight her knuckles were white. They were both dripping with sweat, and her golden-brown eyes gleamed hungrily, full of potent, dark lust. “I’m close…’

Krista got a devious idea. The tiny part of her brain that could still think was a bit mischievous. She wanted to see Ymir cum again. Wanted to see that red, sweaty face morph with pure bliss. So, she slid her hands onto Ymir’s breasts and squeezed them. Ymir wasn’t expecting it when she thrust her hips up to meet Ymir’s ass, which was sliding back down. Their sexes combined with a loud, sloppy wet noise. Ymir’s mouth fell open with shock, her eyes wide.

Krista didn’t stop there. This wasn’t nearly enough. She began to buck her hips up and down, driving up into Ymir’s sopping wet, tight cunny. Ymir gasped and threw her head back, “Fuck!!! C-Cumming!! Cum with me, Krista!”

The blonde didn’t hold back. She flipped Ymir onto her back, and buried her face into those lovely, sweaty breasts. Her hips were a blur as she thrust like an animal, driving into Ymir again and again. It was so hot, so wet, so  _ amazingly tight.  _ Ymir somehow got even tighter, and with one loud gasp, she came. Krista froze, as her own orgasm tackled the breath out of her. She collapsed onto Ymir’s chest as her body was seized by the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had in her young life. They writhed and rubbed their sweaty bodies together as Krista unloaded in Ymir’s wet sex, thick ropes of white cum spurting inside her. 

“Won’t let you...one up me,” Ymir hissed, and reached around Krista’s cute, bubble bum. Krista screamed as Ymir’s fingers slid up into her own womanhood, curling. Her orgasm only became more potent. She literally felt like she was going to lose her mind!! Everything went white as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She didn't’ stop thrusting though, she couldn’t. She wanted to get as deep into Ymir as possible, and she never wanted to stop!!!

But all good things come to an end. What felt like hours later, Krista finally came down from cloud nine. She panted, exhausted, lying across Ymir’s muscular body. The older girl was patting her head, running her fingers through the blonde’s sweaty hair. It was a gentle touch, and she was staring at Krista like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Now that the lust had died down, Krista couldn’t help but feel incredibly vulnerable. She had no idea Ymir wanted to do this sort of thing together. How long had these urges they both had gone unsaid? Had Ymir always felt this way about her? Had she always known about Krista’s feelings? A million chaotic thoughts rushed through the blonde’s head.

“You’re thinking too much,” Ymir murmured quietly. With a soft, slight smile she leaned forward. Her fingers burrowed into Krista’s long, silky golden hair. Krista met her halfway, and their lips gently brushed together, before sealing against each other firmly. It was a far more gentle kiss than earlier. It was soft and wet, and Krista whimpered with joy, her eyes tearing up but not from anxiety or sorrow this time. When Ymir pulled away, the blonde’s cheeks were wet.

“Why are you crying, crybaby?” Ymir whispered gently, wiping some of those tears off with a finger.

“I just..l-love you so much, Ymir,” Krista confessed. Ymir wasn’t repulsed. She just grinned, and kissed Krista on the side of the cheek.

“I love you too. Shoulda guessed that already, idiot.”

* * *

A few days later, Krista was watching Ymir, completely entranced. She was sparring, as usual. The tall teen was basically throwing her partner around like a ragdoll. When she noticed Krista watching she winked, and nodded toward their instructor. Krista blushed bright red. Right now!? They were being so risky! But, her cock was already swelling in her pants so she scurried over to their trainer.

He frowned at her. “You again, huh? Well...whatever. Get going.” She ducked her head as she scampered off. 

Ymir met her in their usual spot. She quickly undid her pants and tugged them down, pushing them to her knees and bending over her bed.

“Hurry. Instructor’s going to notice if I’m gone long…” Ymir hissed out, a dirty smirk on her face.

Krista hurriedly pulled her cock out. “O-Okay!” She grabbed hold of Ymir’s hips.

* * *

Meanwhile, a single person shared the room with them.

Sasha Braus was lying in her bed, munching on a potato, slacking off, when suddenly the sound of loud, hungry moans filled the air. The brunette froze, eyes wide, her face a mask of complete and utter terror. 

She didn’t dare look around , out of fear they would notice her presence.

As the pants and moans grew louder and louder, she felt a tingle from between her thighs. With a quiet, raspy sigh...she dipped a single hand between her thighs.

This was bliss…

With her free hand she munched on her potato and smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
